The Summoning
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: A new girl has come to Lyle House, but there is one little prblem: Derek and Kat are werewolves, and they don't seem too friendly with each other. But Kat has taken a strong liking to Simon, and Derek doesn't seem to like that...  T for Violence/Language
1. Chapter 1: Modifications

**Chapter One - Modifications **

"The experiment was a success Marcel, we can let her go."

"No, we need to keep an eye on her. The new modifications to the werewolf gene could go up just as easily as they went up," said the man.

"Why not Lyle House, ? We can diagnose her as anti-social, suicidal even, and monitor her progress from there," said a woman as she walked into the brightly lit meeting room. Her eyes were cold, unfeeling, her face without an expression. After her, a girl was wheeled into the room. She was awake, but just barely. Her eyes burned a bright liquid gold, and her forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her thick, abnormally red hair clung to her face.

Davidoff stared at her for a moment, and then his head bobbed forward stiffly into a half-nod. The woman smiled, a look of pure joy crossing her face, making her eyes flash wickedly.

"Lyle House it is," she said innocently.

She looked back at the girl, who flinched unconsciously under the weight of her gaze, and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: Lyle House

**~~~_~~~_-Chapter Two-_~~~_~~~**

I couldn't think for myself; my thought process was muddled, and the nurse seemed afraid that I would have a seizure at any moment. They could barely get me to lift my arm by myself. A man lifted me from the wheelchair, draping one of my arms over his shoulders. He basically dragged me along, because my legs wouldn't budge and keeping my eyes open was trouble enough as it is.

He snatched me off the ground, my arm falling limply from his shoulders and behind his back, my head lolling back across his arm. He laid me gently on a bed in a room where I would have loved to take a machine gun across. The walls were a bright, happy yellow and had been decorated with various pictures of flowers. Bile rose in my throat and before the man could do anything to stop it, I leaned over the side of my bed, and puked up the last thing I'd eaten. I looked down, but quickly looked away, my stomach heaving.

"That is _so _gross!"

I looked up to see a girl with glossy black hair standing in the entrance to my room. She glanced up at me, her lip curled in disgust, but then as she stared at me, her expression began to soften. I wondered what she saw, but in that moment, I didn't really care. I rolled onto my side and pushed myself up into a sitting position. The man walked out quickly, mumbling under his breath.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me. I rubbed my eyes, blinked, and shook my head. I frowned. I remembered who I was, but it wasn't who I was. My brain wasn't working right. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Uh, Katherine O'Shea," I mumbled quietly, tentively sliding off the bed, carefully avoiding my little accident, and took another breath. "My mom used to call me Kat." Or had she? I never really knew my mom, so how did I have a nickname? My head began to throb painfully.

"Well, Lunch is ready and Mrs. Talbot told me to come up and get you. I hadn't bothered to listen to your name when she told me." She shrugged like it was no big deal, but honestly, I didn't care. As we walked down, she kept glancing at me; staring at my hair, or trying to get a good look at my eyes. I was tempted to punch her, but I didn't think it would do much good; she was different, but I didn't know how I knew. "By the way, I'm Tori. With an _i_."

As we walked into the room, everyone looked up, but I stared at only one guy. He was staring at me too, like he knew who I was, or maybe even what I was. It made the hairs on the back of my neck rise, but there was something else. I felt odd as I stared at him, his green eyes seeming to pierce through me. Tori pushed me over to a chair, making me blink and I quickly sat down. She decided to introduce me.

"This is the new girl; Kat." The boy with green eyes snorted, but continued eating. "Kat, this is Simon, Liz, and Derek."

She looked at a small cherry blonde with a red streak with a mean sneer. "That's Chloe. Rachelle is doing the laundry, but you'll meet her later, I guess." Again, she shrugged as if she thought it wasn't a big deal.

**(Later)**

I didn't eat much. I just pushed the stuff around my plate. I didn't even know what I was eating. Oblivious as I was, I did notice the boy named Derek. He would occasionally glance at me curiously, mainly studying my eyes. I had gotten that a lot since ... well I can't remember when. I had a few pictures of me when my hair was a faded red, and my eyes were just a regular brown, but now my hair was blazing red, and my eyes were gold. They almost looked liquid with how bright they were, but I've gotten used to them. My skin was looked as though I lived in the sun, which I think I had. I remember where I was born; California. Los Angeles to be exact.

After lunch, I stood up from my place at the table, and walked into the media room. I plopped down onto the couch, my fatigue growing. I couldn't believe how unbelievably tired I was. Did that sound weird? It did to me...

I looked up as Derek walked towards me, and he paused in his stride, confused, as though he thought I couldn't hear him. I sighed, looked away and closed my eyes. It was unnerving to have him so close, almost unpleasant. Don't get me wrong, I had no idea who this boy was, but I felt that I just did not want to be near him. He cleared his throat.

"Katherine, right?" He asked hesitantly. A guy as formiddable as he looked, I hadn't expected him to be hesitant. I looked up at him and nodded, but then corrected myself by shaking my head.

"Yes, that is my name, but it's too long and I never realy thought it suited me. I go by Kat."

He snorted again, shoving his hands into his pockets. He rocked back onto his heels, turning quickly and quietly towards the door.

"Obviously you followed me forsomething. What did you want?" I stood up from the sofa. He paused, his back facing me, and then suddenly turned again. He stared at me for a moment, studying my eyes once more, and then spoke.

"Why are your eyes like that?" He asked, his voice quiet, like he knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it.

I shrugged. "I-I don't really remember, actually. They've been like this since I was really little." I sighed quietly to myself and looked up at him.

"Why?"

He shrugged this time. "I don't know. Just curious, I guess." He shrugged again and then walked out of the room.


End file.
